User blog:Jack Tyler/Final Blog For Degrassi Wiki
I'm writing this blog to inform you all that i'm leaving this wiki. The reasons for me leaving are the following: 1. The show's TERRIBLE. 2. Most people on this wiki don't understand my posts/jokes. 3. The lack of respect for the first amendment. Since this is my last blog on this wiki, i should express my true feelings about the show and its characters. The Show This show use to be a great show that dealt with real issues but now it's a trashy, superficial, bright color hued party show. It's trash now. After Season 12, it went downhill and turned into garbage. I don't care about 90% of the charatcers on the show. The only characters i like are Becky, Maya, Connor, Grace, Jenna, Miles, and Dallas. The Characters Maya's a great character. The reason most people dislike her is because they're jealous. I've a feeling that she's gonna be a sexy blonde beast. Sometimes i like Clare alot and thinks she's great. Sometimes, however, she annoys the snot out of me. Sometimes, she's an annoying, stuck up, judgemental, uptight snob. Jenna used to be a great character, now she's just eye candy. The producers turned her into the human Barbie doll. They might as well make her wear a tiny red bikini. If Tori was still on the show. i would say that Winston should date her. Becky's one of the best character to ever appear on Degrassi. She's awesome. She's a bubbly girl that spreads positive energy. She's smart, kind, beautiful, and sweet. I like her so much. i can see her a swimsuit model. I can also see her as a new reporter or a lifeguard. As this season progresses, i can see that she's a really bad friend to Zoe. I see Frankie as the kind of girl that's gonna be a very successful and sexy woman. She's an annoying, self-righteous, boy-crazy twit. The writers have completely destroyed Alli's character. She irriates me VERY much. For some reason, their friendship annoys me. Separately, only Jenna is fine but together they're intolerable. Zoe is one of the toughest girls i've ever seen. The following video is Zoe in 20 years: The writers have ignored this guy. He has potential but they cast him aside. I would've liked to see a Coonor-Katie friendship on the show. I think Miles is an interesting character. He seems to have lots of layers to him. It wouldn't shock me if he something dangerously reckless. He's an very interesting character. Sometimes i can't stand him. I first disliked this guy but now i kinda feel sorry for him, If he was a real person, he would be in trouble. This character has no substance. He's nothing but a stereotyping, popular, prettyboy athlete. She's the definition of awesomeness. Imogen's so weird that she probably wants to be Tigra: Fiona's the postergirl of hot, sexy lesbians. I know i've said this before, but she's the ultimate sexy beast. She was the postergirl of this show. Katie's one of the greatest characters in Degrassi History. She's an over-achieving, karate-using, brown-haired, chesty, fit, soccer star. I can see Jake as being an environmentalist and going against an evil industralist named Sanford Scolex. Suggestions For Degrassi Wiki 1. Change Sarah Fisher's info box picture to this: 2. Stop blocking people for expressing themselves. Suggestions For Degrassi The Show 1. Miles should start a rivalry with another school or gang. 2. Becky should help kids in charity groups. 3. Frankie gets an STD from Winston. Theories and Thoughts on This Show The characters Becky and Dallas should be endgame. He should dump Alli and date Becky. Zoe really reminds me of She Hulk Imagine if Maya and Tiny dated. The Bakers reminds me of Frollo from the Hunchback of Notre Dame and the Malfoys from Harry Potter expect Becky. This family is horrible(expect Becky). Tori should date Wesley or Winston. Maya should be Student Council President and Valedictorian. Zig has lots of layers. Becky's too good to be Imogen's friend. Becky's fantastic. Imagine if Jade west was on the show. Maya's been through alot. She needs to let her anger out or she might snap. If Becky and Drew become a couple, people should stop watching this garbage show. This concept of this pairing makes me sick. The following video is a good example of this pairing: This picture is probably gonna be Jenna in ten years. Conclusion The show and some of the characters are terrible. I really hate some of the characters. I want to order a firing line on them. If this show gets cancelled at Becky, Dallas, Jenna, and Connor graduate, i wouldn't care. Degrassi Season 13 is the absolute WORST season of this show ever. It's a disgrace. Goodbye everyone. Category:Blog posts Category:Degrassi